Princess
by BooksBeforeLooks
Summary: Lovelyn Cruella, a girl with a fierce attitude, is eleven when she finally receives her Hogwarts letter. Many dangers cross her path, but that's not all that weird with Harry Potter as a friend. What is weird, is the dark secrets that lay hidden deep inside the school. Secrets that very much include Lovelyn and her mother.


**Princess**

**Summary: **Lovelyn Cruella, a girl with a fierce attitude, is eleven when she finally receives her Hogwarts letter. Many dangers cross her path, but that's not all that weird with Harry Potter as a friend. What is weird, is the dark secrets that lay hidden deep inside the school. Secrets that very much include Lovelyn and her mother.

**Genre:**_ Romance/Angst/Fantasy/Adventure  
_ **Rating:** _M (for later chapters)_

* * *

Prologue

Cerin Cruella, an twelve-year old soul, tugged her hands into her pocket, wincing as the cold winter air hit her. Her mother had once again failed to pick her up from the party and Cerin was forced to walk home in the dark of the night. Scared and alone. She definitely wasn't the type to party, but it was the birthday of one of her classmates and all her friends had begged her to come. At the end Cerin was glad, because it had been great fun. But the night wasn't over yet.

A hand covered her mouth, pulling her into a dirty, narrow alley. Cerin's eyes widened, fear creeping into her body. She felt a hot breath upon her neck, teeth crazing the skin roughly. The blonde-haired girl tried to scream, but it was no use. Within the seconds the person groping her had gotten rid of her pants, rubbing Cerin's small breasts rather painfully. She perfectly understood what was happening. She perfectly understood that this fool was taking her something away that she'd rather keep for a few more years.

"Please…" whimpered Cerin pathetically, when his filthy hands travelled towards her underpants. The man merely grunted, a foul smell of alcohol in his breath. She heard the ripping of fabric and knew her lower area was completely undressed.

Suddenly there was an unbearable pain, _inside _of her. She let out a scream, which was quickly muffled by his dirty hand.

After many grunts, moans, and cries, it was finally over. Cerin lay on the ground, sobbing. The feeling of repulsion, regret and dirtiness hung like a black cloud above her head. Why did this happen to her? What did she do to deserve this? Cerin had never done something remotely bad. Well, of course, she did nick a few cookies from the jar in the kitchen once in a while. But her mother bought them for her! Elvira Cruella née De Velns, the women Cerin called 'mom', just said she had to save them for later…

Curling up in a ball, Cerin wrapped her long coat around her trembling body.

"Cerin? Oh God, Cerin!" A twenty-year old and very pregnant Lily Potter rushed to her side, having just returned from a romantic date with her husband James Potter. Speaking of which, he was watching the scene with a horrified eye. He had known Cerin ever since she was born. In fact, he was the third person ever to hold her, at the tender age of nine. James saw the girl as his little sister, but seeing her like this, after an obvious attack, hurt him so, _so_ much.

"Sssh," hissed James softly, lifting the hysterical girl into his arms. Lily shot him a look, full of concern and hidden anger. "It will be alright."

But it wouldn't be. Because nine months later, Cerin was staring at a small baby in a crib. _Her_ baby. She was practically still a baby herself! A twelve-year old can't take care of a baby. However, Lily and James had offered to help her out. They would teach her everything a mother had to know. Elvira kicked her out – she was disgusted by the shame she brought to the Cruella family. Cerin was disgusted, too. But she couldn't help it but love her little baby girl. Lovelyn, is what she called her. After names meaning nothing more than 'mistress of the dark' and 'little dark one', Cerin wanted something that radiated positivity. And what was a better name than Lovelyn? But she always carried the surname Cruella.


End file.
